Le Tour du Monde
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Petite song fic sur la relation Tony Ziva. Attention spoilet saison 7.


**Le tour du monde.**

_Un, Deux, peut-on compter jusqu'à Deux ?_  
_Toi et moi, qui n'étions pas_  
_Arrivés jusque-là_  
_C'est sûr, pour guérir de nos blessures_  
_Faut plus de 80 jours_  
_Pour en refaire le tour._

Face à face… Toi et moi… Un monde nous sépare…Deux passés, deux cultures… Un océan. Toi, moi, est-il possible qu'il y est un jour un nous ? La mort de Rivkin a propulsé notre pas de deux dans un océan de douleur. Si tu savais à quel point tes mensonges et ton manque de confiance m'ont fait mal. Mais à bien y réfléchir, j'ai poussé les choses. Peut-être que moi aussi j'aurais dû te faire confiance. Tu es de nouveau là mais il va falloir du temps pour guérir de nos blessures. Une part de toi est morte là bas. Tu n'es plus celle que j'ai quittée en Israël, comme je ne suis plus celui que tu as haïs, à la mort de ton amant. Crois-tu qu'un jour, nous devrions tout étaler l'un à l'autre ou garder nos peines et les oublier ?

_Je ferai le tour du monde_  
_My love, lovée dans tes bras_  
_Je partirai à la seconde_  
_Sans passeport mais pas sans toi._

Une chose est certaine, je ne te laisserais plus partir. Ta perte a été la pire chose qu'on est pu m'infliger. Je t'ai laissé m'échapper. Gibbs t'a laissé là-bas et même tout ce que tu m'avais dit, les menaces, les injures, je ne voulais pas partir sans toi. Ne pas voir ton visage chaque jour était comme une journée sans soleil. Et ton appel qui tardait… qui n'est jamais arrivé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher j'avais besoin de savoir. J'aurais pu continuer ma vie. Mais tu étais ce qui manquait, je ne pouvais plus avancer sans toi. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Une vie trop bien rangée et plus aucun espoir d'avancer. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire, venger ta mort ou te rejoindre en essayant.

_Je crois que le soleil se lèvera_  
_Si tu t'endors dans mes bras_  
_On ne vieillira pas_

Je ne pensais pas te retrouver, imagine le choc en te voyant devant moi, si amochée, la joie, la douleur, la tristesse, la peine, une possibilité de recommencer. Je t'avais retrouvé c'est la seule chose qui importait. C'est comme si le soleil se levait de nouveau sur mon univers. Tu étais là devant moi, si prête à mourir pour me sauver. Comment te dire que sans toi, je n'existe plus. En faite si, je te l'ai dit. McGee en témoin de notre échange. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sérieux avant ça. Je te voulais tout contre mon cœur. Toi et seulement toi. La balle était dans ton camp, à toi de choisir. Je t'ai donné les seules cartes qu'il me restait. Mon amour, mon pardon, mes excuses, et bien plus, juste pour un sourire de toi. Dans l'espoir d'avancer.

_Allez, tu m'as promis d'embarquer_  
_On voyagera léger_  
_Sans le poids du passé_

Oublier. Oublier la douleur de la perte, oublier la douleur de la séparation. Faire un trait sur le passé, avancer, essayer. Tu as essayé, tu as quitté le Mossad, ton pays, ta patrie, ta famille. Tout pour nous, pour moi ? Toi agent du NCIS, si je l'avais cru un jour. Tu as mis du temps à venir me parler, tu avais tant à dire, mais tu ne m'as pas tout dit, j'ai senti que tu ne pouvais pas tout dire. Pourtant, on devait avancer, faire un trait sur le passé. Michael Rivkin, Eli David… Juste toi et moi. Juste essayer de reprendre notre pas de deux. Avec un ange gardien, McGee semble n'avoir rien dit à Gibbs mais peut-on vraiment cacher quelque chose à Gibbs. On a réduit à néant sa règle numéro douze, par le simple fait de la mort de ton compatriote, du faite que j'ai voulu te protéger, que j'ai voulu te venger.

_Je ferai le tour du monde_  
_My love, lovée dans tes bras_  
_Je partirai à la seconde_  
_Sans passeport mais pas sans toi_

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu restes dans mon orbite. Juste pour te voir évoluer. Je suis enfin prêt à avancer si tu restes avec moi. Toi en belle américaine, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer, mais pourquoi pas. Tu as mérité de pouvoir refaire ta vie comme elle te plait pour une fois. Tu as fait tellement de progrès pour être libre de voir les choses comme tu le voulais. Tu te souviens quand tu as trouvé le petit paquet sur ton bureau, j'ai tellement aimé voir ce sourire sur ton visage quand tu as découvert ce qu'il contenait. Cette étoile de David est tellement à sa place au creux de ton cou. J'avais l'impression qu'ainsi tu gardais toujours un petit bout de moi avec toi, même si tu n'en avais pas conscience. Même si finalement toi comme moi savons que je te l'ai offert. On peut rarement te mentir à toi, jolie petite espionne.

_Un, Deux, peut-on compter jusqu'à Deux ?_  
_Toi et moi, qui n'étions pas_  
_Arrivés jusque-là_  
_Un, Deux, peut-on compter jusqu'à Deux ?_  
_Un peu plus tard on verra_  
_Si l'on peut être trois._

Qu'est ce que nous sommes maintenant ? Des amis ? Des amants ? Un couple ? Je te pose la question, moi j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Tu es celle que je veux. Toi et uniquement toi. Je te veux dans ma vie, je te veux dans mon cœur, je veux qu'on soit une famille. Je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants. Imagine… Imagine ce que serait des enfants avec ta beauté, mon intelligence, ta force et mon sens de l'humour… Je vois tellement bien la pique que tu m'enverrais si je te demandais ça à haute, je ne suis pas sûr que tu me prendrais au sérieux. Et pourtant mes sentiments sont sincères. Ziva je ne te veux toi. Je pensais connaitre tous des femmes, je pensais connaitre l'amour et pourtant avec toi, je réécris chaque jour ce que je sais. Je veux que notre pas de deux devienne la plus belle des danses.

_Je ferai le tour du monde_  
_My love, lovée dans tes bras_  
_Je partirai à la seconde_  
_Sans passeport mais pas sans toi_

Alors oui, je te le redis, avancer mais pas sans toi. Je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu voudras, si tu acceptes de m'épouser. Je veux t'offrir ce que tu mérites, faire table rase du passé, je te veux avec tes qualités et tes défauts, je te veux tout entière. Toi l'ancien agent du Mossad. Toi l'ancienne tueuse sans pitié, avec ton cœur naissant, qui saigne de ce passé cruel. Je t'ai blessé, plus d'une fois, mais je suis prêt à tout. Toi ma partenaire, mon amie, mon amante. Je t'aime Ziva David et je suis prêt à le crier sur tous les toits ou le garder pour nous comme un secret. Tu choisiras le tempo mais accepte de danser avec moi, my love. Juste toi et moi, juste nous deux. Et au diable la règle numéro douze. Épouse-moi !

**FiN**

**

* * *

**

Chanson : Le Tour du Monde de Lara Fabian.

Voila j'espère que ça vous à plus. Une petite review ferait plaisir.


End file.
